The Adventures of Rose Tyler and the Doctor
by WhovianTitanPotter
Summary: As Rose is off searching for her Doctor, she runs into one regeneration she didn't think she would meet. Neither did she expect to fall for the Doctor AGAIN, but it happened. In these adventures, they will meet a variety of people and visit spectacular locations without encountering danger... Right? /SPIN-OFF from "Unexpected Reunion"; will continue after ch 12/13 is up.


**Hello everyone! I'm just putting this up here. It is up to you; the readers, to decide if I should continue this or not. So please, send the reviews my way and let me know your thoughts! If you'd like to know more about how Rose landed in Angelsey, just head on over to "Unexpected Reunion" since this is a spin-off from that. It is not crucial you read that story, but I rather like it ;) (says the writer of said story). :) x **

**-Miss WhovianTitanPotter**

Rose Tyler zapped into being. She had never been to Angelsey before but had seen pictures of it. They did not do the location justice. It was breathtaking and stunning in its greenery and coastal views. She looked around; at eye-level, and wondered if her connection to the TARDIS had not really been established and if her vortex manipulator had simply set a random location for her to go to. She sighed and continued walking downwards as she admired her calming surroundings. About 20 paces down she stopped. There it was. After all this time she hardly dared to believe that the TARDIS was really there. Not too far off, the Doctor had begun to wander upwards as he examined the area surrounding the TARDIS. When he reached the top, he noticed that someone; a young blonde woman, was slowly approaching the TARDIS. Alright, time to meddle with the locals again. He began walking downwards towards the TARDIS, and ended up right behind the young woman. He didn't get too close though. The last thing he wanted was to scare her.

Rose stopped walking after a few moments. She turned around and was taken aback. Who was he? Why was he following her? The Doctor stopped as soon as she turned. They looked at each other in silence, each wondering what to say.

'Hel-" Rose began, just as the Doctor had begun, "G-". They stopped.

The Doctor laughed softly as he looked at Rose directly in the eyes, causing her to blush.

"I'm terribly sorry. Did I startle you?", he asked her in a soft voice.

Something was tugging at his consciousness; he felt like he knew her, or would know her. It depended how one looked at these things.

"No, you didn't.", she said with a smile.

She was on high alert. Why was he following her? That was her question. The Doctor looked at this strange woman. A million questions were running through his head. Normally he didn't have many questions, but she had him going in circles. The last thing he wanted though was for her to pay too much attention to his TARDIS.

"Would you like to accompany me to a cup of tea? I noticed a small café about a block from here.", he asked.

Rose smiled and nodded. She remained on high alert and placed her hands in her pockets, letting her arms rest as if they were regular pockets. Inside she felt something and realized it was a small laser pistol; enough to stun, but not kill. _Thank you, River!_ Her hand wrapped around it just in case, and they began walking.

As they walked, the Doctor blinked and inhaled softly. _Why do I sense something...different about her? She isn't a regular human, yet she looks and sounds human. Her watch looks normal, but … I just can't put my finger on it… I'll have to ask her in a way that won't startle her._

They arrived at the cafe and the Doctor opened the door so Rose could step through first. "Thank you", she said, smiling. They chose a small booth in the far corner after ordering their tea. Rose sat down first and watched as the strange man sat down directly in front of her. She looked at him carefully; his soft brown wavy hair; his outfit, slightly more appropriate for an 18th century Jane Austen novel. She blushed slightly when she realized that he was studying her with the same intensity.

_Who is this man?_

They sat in silence, and finally Rose cleared her throat, "Why were you following me?"

The Doctor was taken aback. _What can I possibly answer to that? I was following you because you were getting too close to my ship. Yes, that's a ship and I'm a Time-Lord from the planet Gallifrey._ She would probably run away. That, or try to put him into a psychiatric ward like Grace tried to do at first.

"I didn't mean to follow you, but you caught my eye. I travel and enjoy meeting new people, new friends.", he replied.

Rose grinned, "You're also a traveler? That's all I seem to be doing these days.. More places that I can count."

The Eighth Doctor stared intently at this woman, "Does someone as beautiful as you often travel alone?"

Rose felt a slight blush creeping up, _Why are you blushing?_ her mind seemed to ask. "No, I used to travel with someone but...well he & I got separated due to circumstances out of our control..."

He though, _Damn Rasillion.. She's spoken for._

The Doctor cleared his throat as he finished the last of his tea, "Would you like to take a walk with me?"

She nodded and with that, finished her tea and the custard creme biscuits she had on her plate. Rose stood up and the Doctor followed but not before opening the door for her. They exited the 'Castle Bakery' and noticed that they were in close proximity to a castle open for viewing.

"Would you fancy taking a stroll in the castle?", he asked suddenly.

Rose grinned, "Yea!" It had been a long time since she had done something as normal as that.

He extended his arm for her and she hesitated for a moment before linking her arm with his. _There's something really familiar about him... He makes me feel so comfortable... There's only one person who can do that; well two_, she mentally corrected herself; as she thought of her Doctor and Jack, _I have to figure out who he is._

They began walking towards the castle and entered the reception area. Rose looked at the entrance fee and reached for her special pocket. It was only £2.50, nothing really. Before she could pull out the coins, the handsome stranger she was with pulled out a £10 pound note and handed it to the man at the counter, and with that led her through the entrance door.

They started walking around the castle and after a while, he felt a slight tugging within his mind, which was quickly pushed aside when the Doctor looked over at Rose. What was it about her that made him smile so much? With Grace, while she had been very sweet, she had ultimately remained just a friend, as it typically went.

With Rose however, it was a different feeling.

_Rasillion what is the matter with me? I've only known her for a few hours. Come to think of it, I don't even know her name. How can I figure out who she is without making obvious that is my intention?_, the Doctor began to think when he caught sight of Rose pulling out a very small but efficient looking green camera from within her pockets.

At first his thoughts surrounding the question of just how many things fit into those small pockets without her jacket looking bulgy, but gave a soft laugh when he saw that she was taking a photograph of herself with part of the castle in the background.

"Here, let me help," the Doctor said to her as he walked over to her where he extended his hand.

As she handed the camera over to him, his hand slowly enclosed on a small portion of her hand where they stayed like that for a bit. Had it been anyone else, the situation of utter silence, partial hand holding, and staring into each others eyes might have been slightly awkward. Strangely enough, this felt quite familiar. How could it though? They had never met.

Rose smiled softly and moved her hand after a few seconds and looked around. She found a small window which she crawled into as she looked at the Doctor with a grin.

"How about a picture here..." She began. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name..", she said to him from within the stone window.

The Doctor cleared his throat quickly and replied, "It's John. John Smith."

She smiled once more at him, but this time with a curious spark in her eyes, "I'm Rose. Rose Tyler."

The Doctor smiled at her and said, "Lovely name, 'Rose'! Right! You wanted a picture in there, correct?" and once Rose had nodded, he stepped back a few paces and shifted the camera until he had gotten the correct lightning.

"Ready?", and with that he took a picture that would have made a professional photographer appear rather foolish.

She saw the flash go off and after a moment, tried to figure out how to unbend her knees and get out of the tiny window without hitting anything.

_Smart move Rose. Getting into a small window without thinking how you'd get out ahead of time, _she thought.

The Doctor placed the camera inside one of his front pockets and went over where he asked, "Can I assist you? I don't want you to hit yourself against any of these stones."

Rose nodded apologetically, "Yes, please".

The Doctor smiled and placed one hand through the V shape her folded legs had created while wrapping the other around her waist. "Just wrap your arms around my head and lean in so you don't bump your head".

Rose felt yet another blush creep up as she was pressed against this handsome man who went by the name of John Smith. She thought, _What was it with John Smiths that attracted her? Well, granted, two of them weren't even named John Smith, but it was another one of their aliases._

She leaned her head into the soft dip between his shoulders and his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted her without any struggles which slightly surprised Rose, but something occurred in that moment that shocked her. Surely, it couldn't be... Could it? Was it possible that her Doctor had regenerated AGAIN, but this time into someone who looked straight out of a Jane Austen novel? No... Yes? Well there was only one way to find out. By asking.

She had heard the district beat of two hearts. It was impossible to miss considering it had been her lullaby for so long. Rose lifted her head and stared into this man's eyes just as he did the same.

He leaned in slightly before pausing and kissed her forehead as he set her down. The Doctor silently cursed at himself for doing that so suddenly but that thought evaporated when he saw that she was smiling at him. She glanced at him slyly before walking through a hollow doorway and disappearing from view with a grin. He smiled and followed her inside. From there, they flirted innocently in a way that reminded Rose of a scene she had seen in the Disney film, "Beauty and the Beast".

Eventually they walked all around the castle and exited. They walked in silence, but again there was the strange feeling of familiarity. They ended up right back where they had first met; the green field going downhill with the TARDIS at the flat end. Rose felt the grass with her hands and was satisfied that it was dry, and eased down. The Doctor took a seat close to her and laid back, his head turned sideways, merely observing her.

"So... The one I traveled with... He reminds me a lot of you.. There's one thing that reminds me the most though..", Rose said slowly, unsure of which words to use.

The Doctor tried to ignore the slight jealousy he felt; _What is wrong with me?!,_ and replied, "What is it?"

Rose looked around for a moment and laid back, her head about half a meter away from his, "Well, his heartbeat... It's rather unique. When you were helping me out of the window, I heard yours, and it sounded like his..."

The Doctor's eyebrows came together, slightly confused as he thought, _Is her partner or friend, whichever it was, a Time Lord?! I didn't think there were others who interacted with humans the way I do._

"Rose, just answer yes or no", the Doctor said after a few minutes. He paused and chose his words carefully, "Do the words 'Time Lord' mean anything to you?"

Rose, who had chosen that moment to look up at the clear sky, twisted and sat up so fast that the Doctor was startled. She remained slightly twisted as she looked at him, "Yes."

"Rose, please tell me.. What was his name?", the Doctor asked.

She hesitated a moment and said, "He likes to be called 'The Doctor'..."

The Doctor stood up even faster and circled in the same spot before looking at her with sparkling eyes and a mixture of fascination and excitement in his voice.

"Now this can be bad or it can be good. Actually, it might be a bit of both. Mostly the latter. The bad will be that I will probably have to forget this until much later. Too complicated to properly explain right now but it's something that has already happened to me; twice actually. My first self meeting my other two selves and again meeting four of them again down the line. I can only assume you're from the future since I don't recall having ever traveled with you..."

The Doctor stopped speaking when he saw that Rose; who had momentarily gotten up, was sitting back down with her face covered.

_Is it really him? Which one is it? He hasn't met me yet.…_ She didn't know what was worse, not having found _her_ Doctor, the one that knew her or having found one of his past selves who didn't know her at all... Who didn't have the memories she had... The same feelings..

Rose felt a few tears escape her and after a moment felt a pair of soft hands slowly move her hands away from her face. Despite this, she kept her eyes closed and felt the tears being wiped away softly before she was engulfed those same warm arms. She hesitated a moment before wrapping her own arms around his waist.

The Doctor had taken a seat on the side of her, where she rested between his legs, and he smiled when he felt her wrapping her arms around him. They stayed like that for what seemed hours. In those moments, they understood why it had felt so familiar, especially for Rose. She hasn't felt that way since she had lost John, and came to realize that (almost always) it wouldn't matter what regeneration the Doctor was in. He was still the Doctor; her Doctor.

The Doctor on the other hand didn't know all those things and didn't make the same connections as she did, but he did understand something. This pink and yellow human was so significant in his life; however far along she had come in, that her timeline had familiarized itself with his without even realizing.

_Perhaps that's what the feeling in my mind was_, the Doctor thought as he held Rose in his arms, slowly and gently making small circles on her arm with his thumb.

Rose spoke softly to him after she adjusted her head to look at him, "Doctor, which er- form are you in?"

He looked down at her, "Good! I did tell you about regeneration then. I tend to forget to do that."

She laughed softly, sending pleasant vibrations throughout the Doctor's body. "Not really. You know I can't say too many details , but you told me the very moment you began regenerating. Not much of a warning."

His smile slightly faded in a dramatic fashion and he looked up for a moment and sighed before saying, "I apologize for that. To answer your question, I'm in my 8th 'form'. It wasn't too pleasant. I was in the TARDIS having a nice cuppa and when I left the TARDIS after the Master escaped the prison I had designed for him, I got shot. I regenerated inside a hospital morgue can you believe? I suppose in the Earth's timeline, it was the year 1999. I ended up dressing up in a costume I had found. I couldn't find my old clothes and this form was a bit more slender than my past form. Met Grace, took me forever to convince her I didn't need to go to the psychiatric ward of the hospital."

She laughed some more at his brief explanation of how he had regenerated and his excuse for the outfit he was wearing. "I was under the impression that the TARDIS had a large wardrobe. Why didn't you think of blending in some more with the crowd?"

The Doctor looked down at her and grinned, "I think I look rather dashing in this outfit though, wouldn't you agree? Kind of like Mr. Darcy."

Rose rolled her eyes slightly dramatic and giggled, "Yes Doctor. You look ravishing in your Jane Austen attire!..." She paused for a moment, "...Wait. Did you say Mr. Darcy? Surely not…."

"Surely not, what?", the Doctor asked her.

"She didn't base him off of you… did she?", Rose asked him

He smiled and pressed his lips to her forehead and stayed silent for a while.

"Would you believe me if I said she didn't?", he asked in a teasing voice.

Rose looked up at him after she moved her head again and looked at him.

"Okay, okay. She did base Mr. Darcy off of me when we met. Would you… I don't know… like to meet her?", the Doctor asked her.

Rose's eyes grew big and smiled wide.

"Yes! She's one of my favorite authors! I've already met Charles Dickens. It was … the first time you said I looked beautiful…", she trailed off.

"I'm going to meet Charles Dickens?! Was that really the first time I said that?", he suddenly asked. "I'm surprised I didn't say it straight away. You're the most beautiful being I've ever come across in all my years of traveling."

Rose did her traditional grin and looked down where their hands had come together without even realizing.

"Rose, will you… travel with me for a while? I can help you find your Doctor. I can't promise you anything. Sometimes it can be tricky. There are laws against this, but I might be able to be of some assistance. Normally I would avoid potentially messing up timelines but I want to..spend time with you and help you out", the Doctor asked her, as he looked into her eyes and then away; as he realized she most likely wanted to be with his future self. He internally scoffed; getting jealous of himself. Now that was a first!

Rose leaned back a bit and studied his expressions changing quickly before landing on a smile that didn't reach his eyes, which appeared to have settled for a less than happy gleam.

She reached out towards his face with her free hand, "You are my Doctor. If I've learned anything from being with two of your regenerations, it's that regardless of what you look like, it's still you. Even if this version of you doesn't know all that has happened."

The Doctor looked at her and looked away.

She paused for a moment and gently nudged his face so that he was looking at her before continuing. "Accepting your offer of traveling with you isn't just because I want to find your future self. I'll find you/him, however you want to look at it, whenever I do. I'm just happy I found you; regardless of the regeneration you're in. Alright?"

Rose slowly lifted herself, gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and smiled. He nodded as he looked at her and smiled; a smile that reached his eyes this time. The Doctor placed his free hand on her cheek and once more, kissed her forehead.

"Come on Rose. Let's go meet Jane Austen, I'll try to land us sometime after 1800 but before 1812. She might remember me. She'll have finished editing her book by then but it won't get get published until 1813."

The Doctor released Rose fully as he stood up and shook his legs out. He extended his hand and helped Rose up. A moment later though, they tumbled down the small hill laughing. As they laughed, the Doctor realized that he had forgotten to keep his balance properly as he tried to help Rose up.

Rose had landed on the side of him and she placed a hand on his chest and said as she laughed, "Sorry for kinda landing on you."

The Doctor laughed and started getting up before stopping on all fours and looking at Rose who was directly below him. He paused for a moment before leaning in and softly pressing his lips against hers; a kiss she returned.

Rose was not expecting a kiss in the very least, but was slightly surprised that it felt no different from the kisses she had received from her Doctor and from John. Shortly after they kissed, they gasped as the tugging within their mind grew stronger.

"Rose, did you bond with my future self at some point? You don't have to give me details. I want to know why my mind is trying to connect with yours."

"Er- Yes. That, and it might also have something to do with the fact that I looked in the heart of the TARDIS.", she said.

The Doctor closed his eyes and tried to see why her timeline was so strongly linked to him. All he could see in a blur was a golden timeline that belonged to her twisting around all of his timeline; of all of his lives, including those that would happen.

He looked at her and smiled as he got up. This time he made sure he was standing properly before helping her up.

Once they were both on their feet, the Doctor extended his arm and Rose linked her arm through his.

From there they walked happily towards the TARDIS.

**-To be continued-**  
**Please review :) I love reviews. It's what keeps me writing. **


End file.
